<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Grumpy Archer's Birthday by sidhe_faerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461310">The Grumpy Archer's Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie'>sidhe_faerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Green Pointy Things [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:03:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 14: Partytime! The Lighthouse Cycle 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Green Pointy Things [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/271693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Grumpy Archer's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Grumpy Archer's Birthday</strong>
</p><p><strong>Fandom:</strong> Arrow</p><p><strong>Characters:</strong> Oliver/Felicity, Mia, William, Dinah, Laurel, Rene, Dig/Lyla</p><p><strong>Rating:</strong> PG</p><p><strong>Word Count:</strong> 1163</p><p> </p><p>Felicity hung the last of the streamers up then got down off the stepstool. She looked around the room to make sure everything was perfect for Olivers birthday party.</p><p>She wrinkled her nose as she second guessed her choice of gold and green decorations. Everyone knew he was the Green Arrow now but maybe she should have gone with gold and silver instead.</p><p>"Mom, you know Dad hates it when you make a fuss about his birthday." Mia leaned against the doorframe  of her room. "He's going to get all grumpy."</p><p>"Your father is always grumpy. It's his natural state." Felicity grinned. "It's his grrr mode that's the problem."</p><p>The security system announced William as he opened the door. His arms were full of bags. He looked up at Felicity. "You may want to turn that off for tonight."</p><p>Felicity shook her head. "There's no way your father will let me do that not after last year. We had bullet holes in the walls and the ceiling. Don't even get me started on the arrows I had to pull out of everything."  She looked at Mia.</p><p>"Hey! I had to help." Mia pushed off and came to help William with his bags. "I have more practice now. I can do the tennis ball thing in less than a minute with no misses."</p><p>"Where's the cake?" Felicity frowned.</p><p>"It's  in the car." William tossed his keys to Mia. "Do you mind?"</p><p>Mia caught the keys with one hand. "Nope. Be right back." She left with a wave.</p><p>"Who's in charge of getting Dad here this year?" William asked.</p><p>"Dig." Felicity helped william put out the party trays. "He can talk your father into anything."</p><p>"I should have made something." William frowned. "Maybe some pigs in a blanket?"</p><p>"No time." Felicity sighed.</p><p>The door announced Dinah and Laurel. Felicity went to open the door.</p><p>"Hi." Felicity greeted them.</p><p>"Where do we put the gifts?" Laurel asked. She held up a gift bag.</p><p>"Um... on the coffee table. I thought I said no gifts." Felicity blinked as Dinah put a small box on the table too.</p><p>"Dig said we should bring a little something." Dinah took off her coat. I think he's planning something too."</p><p>William took Dinah's coat and waited for Laurel to hand him hers. Laurel took her coat off and handed it over.</p><p>The door announced Rene and Mia. It opened and Rene held the door for Mia and the cake.</p><p>"Hey." Rene took his coat off and handed to William. He put a box on the coffee table then looked at Felicity. "Dig told me to bring it."</p><p>Mia laughed as she took the cake out of the box and put it on the counter. "Will, you got the wrong cake. This is a kiddie cake! Look Mom!"</p><p>"I just picked it up. Mom ordered it." Will headed to the bedroom with the coats.</p><p>Felicity peeked and grinned. "Its tradition. I think the girl that took my order  at Lord Mesa Bakery is beginning to wonder how many kids we have.  I think they know it's for Oliver and she was just surprised at the design."</p><p>The door announced Lyla and Mia went to open it.</p><p>"Hi Aunt Lyla. No one with you?" Mia looked out into the hall.</p><p>"No JJ and Connor have other plans. They send gifts and apologies." Lyla put three gifts on the coffee table. "John and Oliver were right behind me."</p><p>"Oh good. So drinks?" Felicity held up a bottle of champagne. She opened it and started pouring into glasses. "Come get a glass everybody."</p><p>William took a small box out of his pocket and put it on the coffee table. He glanced at Mia and tapped the box.</p><p>Mia rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. She walked over and reached under the sofa and pulled a small box out and put it on the table. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Felicity handed William and Felicity glasses. "You gonna tell me what that's all about?"</p><p>"Sorry Mom." Mia shook her head. "We were sworn to secrecy. Uncle Dig made us swear on our gear. Will sworn on your gear so try him."</p><p>"My gear is her gear." William sipped his drink.</p><p>"Not exactly." Felicity raised her eyebrow at him. "You just use my gear. So spill."</p><p>William glared at Mia.</p><p>The door announced John Diggle and the Green Arrow.</p><p>William sighed. "Saved by the door."</p><p>Oliver walked in and looked around. "Felicity,  what's all this? I told you I didn't want any fuss."</p><p>"No fuss! Just friends for drinks and cake." Felicity gave Oliver a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She whispered in his ear. "Don't be grumpy."</p><p>I'm not grumpy. Oliver kissed her lips. Do I see presents?</p><p>Dig pulled out a small box and tossed it to Oliver. "Start with mine."</p><p>Oliver caught it one handed. "Okay." He sat down on the sofa and opened the box. It's an arrowhead. He took it out of the box and looked at it. "'To my brother.' Thanks Dig."</p><p>Oliver picked up the next box and it was another arrowhead. This one was from Dinah. It had a message engraved on it as well.</p><p>Oliver opened each box one by one. There was an arrowhead in all of them with a message engraved on it. Some were made of metal others were made of other materials or painted different colors.</p><p>"I think I see a pattern here." Oliver smiled. He looked around at all his friends. "Thank you. These mean a lot."</p><p>"Dad, you're not done yet. There's a box from Aunt Thea in the closet." Mia got up to get it.</p><p>"There's another in there with it from me." Felicity told her. She saw Oliver looking at her suspiciously. "Mine is to be opened last."</p><p>Oliver scowled.</p><p>"No grumpy!" Felicity poked him in the chest.</p><p>Oliver sighed.</p><p>Mia handed him the package from Thea. Inside the box there were arrowheads from Thea, Roy, and Nyssa. All had something engraved on them. Mia pushed a large box with the bow on it towards Oliver.</p><p>"What's this?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Open it." Felicity told him.</p><p>In the box, there was a large quiver made of brass and shafts of arrows.</p><p>Oliver nodded. "I like it. A quiver full of my friends."</p><p>Felicity kissed him on the cheek. "I'll help you put the heads on the arrows later. I thought we could put it on the mantle." She got up and pulled him off the sofa. "You have to blow out your candle."</p><p>William hurried over and lit the candle on the cake.</p><p>Oliver let her lead him to the counter. He looked at the cake and grinned. "Shooting an arrow at a balloon? I love it!"</p><p>Felicity raised her glass. "To my husband, the freakin Green Arrow. We love you and Happy Birthday!"</p><p>"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted as Oliver blew out his candle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>